starcraftrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
HELIX
Team HELIX, A mercenary team lead by the infamous Jeremy Schrull, a Terran ex-Ghost operative The HELIX symbol is a light golden yellow Overview HELIX, One of the most well known mercenary teams among the foot soldiers of the Protoss especially due to their incredible ability to set traps and their seemingly infinite amount of artillery. Lance Simpson, Alex Godoth and Jake McGulley are the supporting operatives to Jeremy Schrull HELIX's Leader. History HELIX is a group of ex-Ghosts declared dead while enlisted in a program known as The Near Orbit Vanguard Alliance. The Near Orbit Vanguard Alliance, or NOVA was formed by Cerberus shortly before the events the first Great War. Originally designed in theory as a covert strike-force that could take out the entire Confederacy chain of command in one fell swoop all across the Koprulu Sector at once, as well as defend the chain of Cerberus command. As the military's first large all telepath orbital preemptive strike force they were to be highly respected and well equipped. Slowly the members were selected through a process of elimenation setting high ranking ghosts against eachother in dummie matches, (Usually red vs Blue) and the members with the highest total score over the course of several matches were recruited. However, when the members were recruited, trained, and prepared to wipe out the entire Confederacy command for good, the Zerg attacked Cerberus. The Commanders of NOVA decided this was NOVA's time to shine and give them a real challenge, and sent them straight to the Zerg homeworld of Zerus to wipe out the problem quickly and swiftly. All 500 NOVA operatives were sent to Zerus with little to no information on what they were fighting. The NOVA operatives were poorly trained in combatting the Zerg, (As was the entirety Cerberus at this point.) However, When NOVA arrived on the Zerg Homeworld they found it nearly barren. After running out of supplies and shooting up a few Zerg here and there all 500 operatives returned to their Evac, not even 50 of them even having to fire a weapon. After Cerberus chewed out NOVA's Commanders over the gross misapplication of valuable resources, the project was officially disbanded and all members were assigned to other units. The NOVA Commanders, far from satisfied with Cerberus's decisions withheld the information of their reassignment and informed the NOVA members that the transports ships sent to reassign them were undercover Confederates and had NOVA wipe them out. The NOVA members quite effectively massacred the unsuspecting Marines. NOVA then had several operatives sneak into Cerberus capital and steal many secret projects, again, telling the NOVA members that they were fighting Confederates. A single member of NOVA was presumed killed by his comrades and left behind in the operation. The presumed dead Jeremy Schrull had recognised the transport ships and realized what NOVA was up to and struck a deal with Cerberus when he gave himself up. He told them another attempt to peacefully disband the NOVA organization that had now gone AWOL would end badly for them and that to confront NOVA directly in an all out conflict was not a good idea either. So, He suggested Cerberus fake an apology and reinstated NOVA as an active unit while pretending to be oblivious to the fact of the murdered Marines sent reassign them. NOVA fell for the rouse and funds Jeremy's plan was now in motion. When NOVA was given their next mission, Cerberus came and had a man breif every operative in NOVA individually. They were told to keep their assignments to themselves and not tell other members. In truth, Jeremy had Cerberus Have one half of NOVA assigned to defend a factory, and the other half assigned to attack it. When they were deployed Cerberus had their TacComs jammed and the best of the best operatives of NOVA killed each other at the battle of Versalite, both thinking they were fighting the Confederates. About halfway through the battle NOVA started to realize they were fighting each other. 283 members were killed in the battle. Unorganized and battle torn many left, realizing Cerberus had betrayed them. Some returned to Cerberus and demanded answers, but stood no chance alone and were to be executed. About half of the remaining 200 left for the nearby Confederate army in hopes of deserting to the other side. the 100 operatives left after that stayed, burned their dead comrades and waited for Cerberus to come back. when Cerberus did come back to check on the carnage the remaining loyal 100 NOVA members ruthlessly slaughtered the troops and stole their transport. However Jeremy contacted one of the transports, On board were Three of NOVA's best: Lance Simpson, Alex Godoth and Jake McGulley. Jeremy told them what happened and that he was behind it. He also told them that he had had them put in positions were they would be in no danger because he wanted them in his own unit. The three of them, already being friends with Jerry broke off from the rest of the NOVA operatives and Returned to Cerberus command. HELIX became one of the best Cerberus Ghost units and was with them until they were Denounced as a major military power. As Cerberus began to lose their funding due to ther denouncment team HELIX took the opportunity to steal over twenty billion credits from them. With more than enough money to retire on they decided to do so. However upon hearing there were still members of NOVA around they decided the retired life was too boring, they didn't want any NOVA operatives to be at the top, they became mercs as well, using their seemingly infinite wealth to keep themselves very well equipped at all times. Trivia HELIX was originally called Hell9 or Hell IX to show that what they were capable of doing was worse or equivalent to a ninth hell, one of their manufacturers was told they wanted their name on the side of their ship, through a computer error the second L was not transmitted and he was sent the letters HEL IX Excluding the space the word printed on the side of their base now read HELIX. At the insistence of Jake and Lance the writing was kept and over time became their canon team name. (Equipment they will have: Hornet Black widow Paladin Vindicator Hurricane Viper Firestorm Exocutioner Saber ) Category:Factions Category:Terran Factions